Talent Show
by Demonddancer
Summary: One full story put in one night? Yea well to tell you it's about how Sam is dared into the Talent show and drags Danny with her. Is that Danny Phantom on stage? Definate conflict and a party you dont want to miss. Rated for the party and what happens.
1. the flyer

disclaimer: to all you nut jobs out there that think these characters are mine please see a doctor because you are out of your mind.

Chapter 1: The Flyer

"Hey guys look it's a talent show!" Tucker said pointing to the flyer on the wall.

"Uh, no." Sam said as she pulled the flyer off of the wall.

"Oh come on Sammie you have a great voice! And don't think I didn't hear you singing last night." Danny said with a death wish.

"Singing Evanescence to distract that music ghost is one thing but in front of anybody other than you and Tuck, not going to happen."

"But-" Tucker and Danny said at the same time.

"No I won't sing!" Sam said as she started to storm off down the hall only to be stopped by an obnoxist prep eying her finger nails.

"Good cause I don't want to hear your goth music and if you did it would probably make the talent scout that is going to be there look at me even more." Paullina said as Sam clenched her fist ready to fight.

"Calm down Sam" Danny said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yea clam down Sammie you don't want to bring any color to your unnaturally white goth face." Paullina said with a smirk.

"That's It! Let Me At Her!" Sam said as she started to take out her skull earnings and hand them to Danny and tucker.

"Sam why don't you show her up at the show, I mean hell anyone with your voice should have an audience." Danny said as he tried to stop Sam from fighting that would only end in a massacre.

"Sam be reasonable remember where you'll go if you get in another fight." Tucker said reminding her that if she got in any more trouble then she'd be off to an all girl's snooty prep school.

"Fine." Sam said as she spat bitterly at Paullina's feet.


	2. the sinister plot thinckens

disclaimer: alright so you haven't seen the doctor and you still believe that I wasn't on crack while writing this so I'll say it, this is not mine original story I just manipulate the characters into a way that makes you squirm.

Chapter 2: The Sinister Plot Thickens

"I don't know how you guys convinced me into it, but I'm not singing alone." Sam said as the trio sat down to eat at The Nasty Burger to grab a bite to eat.

"But-" Danny and Tucker complained.

"Tucker you sound like a dieing duck and I don't hang out with anyone else enough to let them practice with me that I can trust to not make me look like an idiot so Danny you win by default." Sam smiled deviously as she stabbed a tomato with her spork.

"But- oh no I got enough to do between Lancer's project and ghost, plus I don't sing very good and-" Danny stumbled over excuses.

"Fine besides I don't want give a rats ass about what Paullina has to say about my music, I was only doing this for you guys, but oh well." Sam said in a sarcastic over dramatic way.

"Fine but I'll sing as Phantom." He smirked.

"But that would cause an up roar." Sam said pretending to be shocked but loving the idea.

"Dude that's not-" tucker tried to put in his two senses but was failing miserably.

"I love it and well sing bring me to life by evanescence." Sam said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"But wouldn't that draw unneeded attention?" Tucker pleaded trying to stop the hatching of their crazy scheme, but his pleads fell on death mans ears.


	3. you expect me to sing like that?

disclaimer: okay still neglecting to see that doctor I see? well if you still believe I own this then your are as crazy as me! by the way lea-chan the magical muffin fairy does exist in fact it is tap dancing on top of your computer as we speak!

chapter 3: You Expect Me To Sing Like THAT?

"I signed it Sam Manson and Danny. I thought we'd make them think its you but not tell them." Sam smiled as she dug through her cds to find the song they would be singing.

"Do you think they'd make the connection?" Danny asked a little worried as he flipped though Sam's sketch book. She has accurate drawings and bios for each of the ghost and she had a ton of him fighting but he never once saw her draw him. There was a couple from class when he and tuck had passed out, but none that seemed creepy only flattering. He was about to turn the page that had a giant red heart that looked like it was bleeding with a fancy script name that didn't seem to be legible all he could make out was a D, before she grabbed his attention again.

"Alright here we go." Sam said pressing play on the small boom box and closing her eyes.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_leading you down into my core, were I've become so numb._

_with out a soul, my spirits sleeping somewhere cold,_

_until you find it there and make it back home._

"Now this is where you say 'wake me up'" Sam said hitting pause on the boom box. Danny sat there blown away with his mouth agape.

"Okay earth to what ever planet you're on, we need to get working we only have a week and we want to use our natural voices instead of theirs, because were not going to be fake like Paullina's body and self confidence." Sam shook her hand in front of his face.

"Wow Sam that was amazing." Danny said still staring at her in amazement.

"Yea will I was thinking we make tuck help with lights and fog and I'll do some extreme goth makeup." Sam grinned deviously she wanted to see what Danny would look like all gothed up.

"Do I have a solo like that?" Danny said unsure that he could do this, but was undeniably willing to do it for Sam.

"Sorta-" Sam scanned the tape to the right point. "Just listen I'll help you with the death metal voice." Sam smiled there was no one she wanted to do this with more.

_all of this time I cant believe what I couldn't see_

_in the dark, but you were right in front of me_

_with out a thought, with out a voice, with out a soul_

_don't leave me to die here_

_there must be something wrong_

"Wow, you think I can do that?" Danny asked completely blown away.

"Yea we're so going to kick ass and drop jaws! Thanks Dan for conning me into it." Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. Sam's phone buzzed and cursed.

"Ghost?" Danny asked already transforming.

"Ghost." Sam said with a sigh.


	4. does she like me?

disclaimer: how many of these do I have to make for you to realize that this is not mine! not the songs I use and not the characters I am manipulating::depressed sigh:: it hurts to point it out but they're all someone else's.

chapter 4: Does She Like Me?

"Hey Tuck do you think that Sam likes me? Or is there some other guy that she likes that she hasn't told us about?" Danny asked Tucker as they changed for gym class.

"What makes you think that?" Tucker said mentally cheering.

"Well that song she is having us sing and the way she looked at me in Lancer's class like she wanted to say something and-" Danny said as he tied his shoe.

"I don't know man but do you like her?" Tucker asked doing cartwheels in his head.

"As a friend but kinda a little more I think I don't know!" Danny said slamming his head on the metal locker as Tucker very agel in his mind was doing front and back flips.

"Maybe I should think about it." Danny sighed as they left the locker room.

"Danny I just found out we have to prepare an encore song so I have a cd with 'bring me to life' a couple o options of some other songs." Sam said cheerier than her normal self, which made a smile form on his face.


	5. learn to love

disclaimer: alright now this is getting down right painful to point out that your stupidity is clouding your judgment. If I wrote this I would so make this a plot twist that seems to be good but…sucks.

chapter 5: Learn To Love You

The wisel blew and gym class was in session the girls went to the right and the boys to the left Sam grabbed her gym partner Emily and they instantly began talking.

"Hey girly so spil the dets bout last nights tasty delit." (translation: hi Sam tell me all about what happened last night and don't leave anything out) Emily said grabbing Sam's hand as they got to the end of the line.

"I'm singing with Phantom, not Fenton remember?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Still did he plant one on ya or say 'bout who he dug? Cause think 'bout it girly for hostage your prime rib." (translation: did he kiss you or say who he likes? you know that for hostages that the other ghost take its mainly you, so there has to be something between you.)

"Em it's nothing like that!" Sam said defensively as she faked a smile that her fried saw straight through.

"Girly ya boy maybea clueless but I aint now spill ya guts on da tabe and lets hear it." (translation: Danny maybe clueless but I'm not. I know there's something on your mind so let's talk it out) Emily said as the line moved forward. They were playing kick ball boys vs. girls.

"Ya heads on the heels over board on both, ya don't know with taste better. The dilemma is that they're friends and love is messy and you like your white gloves to stay clean, but babe ya don't think either would lake your cake cause ya don't want to even look at your own. When you can love yours ya can go for it but until then stay back and wait to see what goes down in pig town." (okay I know you need this translation: You like both and you don't know who you like more, they're friends and you don't want to mess that up for either of them. but the true truth is that you don't think that either could like you because you don't know how to love yourself.

"In a weird way that made sense." Sam said bowing her head it hurt to hear the truth, but it's what needed to be said. With her mind distracted she forgot about gym and sat down not wanting to be in the game.


	6. is a secret identity secret

disclaimer: if I owned any of this shit do you think it would be half as good as it is? or as popular?

chapter 6: Is A Secret Identity Secret?

"Sam! Wait Up!" Danny grabbed Sam's arm as she went to run home forgetting about the talent show. Em's words were spinning in her head and why did she kiss Danny he'd been looking at her weirdly all day.

"Earth to Sam!" Danny waved a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry." Sam said slapping her head trying to stop it from spinning. She flashed her infamous fake smile that he knew too well, but wouldn't ask about.

"I listened to the cd in study hall and I think the one called broken or always on your side." He said leading her to her house not letting go of her hand, she looked like she was ready to fall over any moment.

"Why don't we listen to them at my house?" Sam flashed that sickeningly fake smile. What happened to her cloud nine she was on earlier? Danny though.

"Are you okay Sam?" Danny asked dropping her hand and grabbing her shoulders.

"Yea, I didn't get much sleep last night." Sam laughed letting a semi-real smile take place over her fake one as she remembered how Tucker got ectoplasmic goop on him and how he said it was slimly and crunchy to the taste when he got a mouth full of it.

"Same the box ghost came out a couple of times at three in the morning. Dam can't he just stay in the Ghost Zone?!" Danny cursed as they walked in through the kitchen door in Sam's house making her laugh.

"I know he really is lame." Sam Laughed slightly harder.

"It's great to see you all smiles sweetie now do your Nana a favor" Sam's elderly grandmother sid with a sweet smile.

"Sure Nana what do you want me to do?"

"Well its like this, your parents went on that business trip and I have that cruise I have to go on and Olga is with Reliena in Germany, so we have no one to watch you. So can you be okay on your own till Sunday? I'll let you throw a party if you don't tell your parents I let you alone." She smiled deviously.

"Sure Nana, me and Danny are just going to be practicing in my room for the talent show." Sam said giving her grandmother a kiss on the forehead.

"Aww, I feel awful not being able to come."

"Don't worry it'll be all over YouTube I can promise you that. Sam laughed as she looked at Danny.

"That sounds nice, remember to knock them dead!" Her grandmother cheered her.

"Oh, they'll be dead with shock at least." Sam laughed as her and Danny burst into laughter and had a race to her room.

"Do you think that she'll make the connection?" Danny asked worried.

"Don't know but she wouldn't tell she's cool like that." Sam smiled.


	7. practice that song

disclaimer: why am I putting this here? I so own this show! …okay look at me like I'm crazy but a girl can dream! alright I'll admit this isn't mine I only own the crazy plot of this fan fiction…but that's not saying much.

chapter 7: Practice That Song!

First they played broken they stumbled trying to sing along with the lyrics they read Sam's computer. when the song was over they gave input.

"this one has almost the same strain as 'bring me to life'" Danny said thinking of the words.

"There is a lot more on your part which is good because they're going to want to hear Phantom more so than the goth girl." Sam said full of insecurity.

"But you're the one with the voice." Danny argued.

"But you're the one with the name and fame." Sam pointed out.

"Then I'll sing as me." He said crossing his arms as if it was a final decision.

"No, now lets just listen to the other one." Sam said him being in Ghost form fit the goth profile way more.

"Fine, and we probably wont end up singing the second song cause people fall all over Paullina so she'd win." Sam said as she hit play not letting it up to debate.

"I like it, it talks about a change that occurred in him and how they promise to be together forever." Danny said pretending to hear the part of how they're in love.

"Yea it sorta fits with all the ghost fighting and the shit that's gone down." Sam said with a blush. They were 16 and still as awkward as ever.

"So lets work on it!" Danny smiled.

"Sure. Em said that tomorrow she'll choreograph movements so you'll be ghosted up and tucker will take notes for special effects." Sam smiled as she laid back on her bed.

"Do you think it would be okay if she saw me as Phantom?" He asked nervously.

"Yea she thinks your two different people. I'll leave the back door open and at four come upstairs and we'll be in my room."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said and pecked Sam's check as he grabbed his bag and headed out of her room.


	8. does the pain ever go away?

disclaimer: GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT THIS IS NOT MY STORY JUST A CRACKED UP VERSION OF EVENTS THAT I MADE UP!!! IF YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY PLEASE PICK UP THE PHONE AND DIAL YOUR LOCAL SHRINK BECAUSE YOU NEED HELP!!!

chapter 8: Does The Pain Ever Go Away?

"Em I don't know what I'm gonna do?" Sam said as the girls stretched in gym class.

"Girly do hot spring if it's too cool take a walk in da weird as woods. This shits complaints bout Dan?" (translation: do what feels right and if you don't like it just ditch it and find something better to do. this is about Danny isn't it?) She smiled as she pulled at her toes haphazardly.

"But I don know what that is!" Sam complained as she let her arms fall and fell back to do her sit ups.

"Well let your heart do the speak and let logic go free." (translation: talk it out)

"Okay , I fell madly in love with my childhood friend . he was always there to save my neck and anytime he was with another girl I never trusted her and he never trusted any guy that I went with. I felt sparks anytime we had a fake out make out?"

"Wait you tasted him?" (translation: wait you've kissed?)

"Yes Em, I've even kissed Tuck but that doesn't count." Sam said defensively.

"What is a hit and what's a miss?" (translation: so what does count?)

"Fake out make outs, mistletoe and truth or dare all don't count." Sam said counting them off on her fingers as the two ignored the over weight teacher gave instruction.

"Who did ya spark with?" (translation: who did you have sparks with?) Em asked as she sat up.

"Danny." Sam said as she watched the boys stand up and start to do leg lunges. She waved to Danny and he waved back making her hug her knees with a smile. She looked back at Em and sighed.

"But I let myself become numb due to his clueless'ness and left it as 'just friends' but now I'm falling harder than ever and I'm hopeful in thinking that maybe he might actually think of me as more than just a friend from junior high." Sam sighed as they went out to the track around the foot ball field.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing but wait." Sam said with a sigh.

"Dam girly ya got the patients of a saint!" Em said in a mock tone.


	9. you're beautiful, why cant you see that?

disclaimer: now this is getting down right boring to keep typing that this is not my story! now don't make me say it again! oh fair warning I begin to use more mature dialect.

chapter 9: You're Beautiful, Why Cant You See That?

"Alright girly lets see what ya got in the cloz." (translation: lets see what you're going to wear for this thing) Em said as Sam and her were in Sam's room at 3:30 with half an hour till the boys would arrive.

"Well this black fake whale bone corset with the silver sparkles, it makes me look like I have boobs (mature dialect) and this skirt with the cage that has the same print with the occasional beaded black and silver gems. Then I have these fishnet gloves with a mess of silver and black bangles that matches this kick as gem studded skull cross and earrings I have." Sam said describing her dress for the talent show. (coughcough so I don't have to later coughcough)

"Sexah! now let meah see-see." (translation: cool now let me see it on you.)

"But-"

"Don't wor boys come later I see-see nowey." (translation: don't worry, you said the boys wont be over till four and we have time so quit complaining and put it on!) She said deviously.

"Fine but no pics." dam said in defeat. she changed in her closet and when she stepped outside, Danny, Tucker and Emily all sat on her bed waiting for her in a kinda ackweird silence.

"Dam girly ya take the hour glass!" (translation: you take forever.) Em said with a laugh to a joke that Sam didn't find funny.

"Wow Sam you look like a girl!" Tucker said as Sam walked back into her closet with a pissed off look to her like she was ready to smash another mirror. Em started to follow her but Danny got there quicker.

"Sam you look amazing." Danny said with a smile. He looked around her room to see that her closet was almost as big as his bedroom. It was painted a dark purple with five mirrors that were cracked and beaten with giant shards missing from the frames. the clothing on the walls were all black with slight variations in dark colors, all except a rack in the corner that consisted of pink clothing that looked like it had never been worn before.

Sam went behind a black folded screen in the corner and began to undress and change into normal clothing.

"You're only saying that." Sam threw the corset over the screen letting it hit the ground with a smash the violent sounds of a metal cage clicked to the ground and a it vibrated off a high pitched sound as if it was kick and that was proven when it slid into the wall and collapsed with in its self.

"NO I MEAN IT!" Danny said pleadingly.

"Really?" Sam asked as she stepped out from behind the silk screen. her voice was full of uncertainty. She was in her signature black spagati strap tank top that was covered by a hoodie that was three times to big for her that she kept on in all weather to cover her body. She had of a black skirt with ripped black jeans from over use and her usual clunky combat boots. Her black hair had the occasional streaks that went down to her waist, her nose piercing sparkled from the crystal chandelier.

"Yea." Danny said as he wrapped his cold ghostly hand around hers and led her out of the closet into the light of her room.


	10. lights, music, GET TOGETHER!

disclaimer: Fine Coppers I'll Admit IT!! THIS ISNT MINE!!! I ADDMITTED IT NOW WILL YOU GET THIS GIANT BUNNY OFF OF ME!!! (((she does realize that is a small action figure that is the size of my hand? ) (( I don't know but if she doesn't that's just sad)) (tell me about it)))

chapter 10 Lights! Music! GET TOGETHER!

"Now down to business." Em said walking over to the boom box and taking charge. (wow for once I didn't have to translate what she said!) "Let's have a run through of bring me to life and then well take notes. stand over here away from the window just in case."

"Um- did she just-" Tucker said with a loss for words. After being able to comprehend what Em was saying.

"Yea, get over it." Sam said getting ready to sing. she felt her knees shake but Danny grabbed her hand and ll her fear melted away in his smile.

They sung the song from heart with some tumbles but anytime they almost forgot a line they would look at each other and it would just come to them. Their faces showed the struggle to hit the notes they had to make but they didn't come out flat. Tucker and Em both started taking notes and comparing them.

"Why don't you guys finish up some notes and play over the song and match things up. Dan why don't you help me in the kitchen, I told the staff they had off till my parents come back." Sam said with a small smile.

"Sure thing girly." Em said as soon as they left a flash of light filled the hall as Danny de-transformed.

"They look the booms toget." (translation: they look great together.) Tucker looked at Em as if she had ten heads, but she kept on with her commentary. "I no, she's wacko, dot, and…who was that other animaniac…ah what evs but that's what she like for both, more towards flesh but dam that transparent hottie fits the goth thang." (the much needed translation: I know she likes both, more with Fenton but her and Phantom fits with the whole goth thing that she has going on.)

"Uhh-yea." Tucker said with no clue as to what he was agreeing to./

"Well enough gossip we have to get back to work. I was thinking for the opening we have it so…" Em said getting down to work, in English.


	11. pre show jitters

disclaimer: if this was mine why would I add this saddening message that its not.

chapter 11: Pre-Show Jitters

"Miss Manson where is Daniel Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked back stage as he ticked off names on his clip board.

"I'm not singing with that Danny." Sam said with a smirk.

"Then where is the Danny you are singing with?" Mr. Lancer asked with a raised eye brow.

"He'd in the guy's changing room. What number are we?" Sam said trying not to show any emotion towards her upcoming performance.

"You're second last. Is your second song prepared?" Mr. Lancer asked looking at his clip board marking things down.

"Yes, I already gave it to the sound room, and I got our mic." Sam said as she held up a scraggly set of tangled wires that hooked up to a head set. She looked behind Mr. Lancer to see Tucker and Danny walking through the back stage door.

"TUCK! DAN! FINALLY!" Sam said walking past Mr. Lancer and ignoring him completely. Following the two boys was Em who was scooping the room, but for whom Sam didn't know.

"I found pulled these from the dump hoping to wish ya a broken leg, but ya boy is still invisodafied. we gotta touch up da face and change him in these drags I got…can ghost change their clothing?" (translation: I found these two that wanted to wish you luck, but your lead is missing still and we still have to change him into this goth gear.) Em said holding up a spiky black outfit that made Danny bite his lip and Tucker and Sam laugh at his actions.

"He's in the guys dressing room, why don't the two of you get him." Sam said with a wink. As the boys began to walk in the opposite direction she called after them. "Tuck were doing make up in Mrs. Bella's room and it will be just the four of us cause Danny has to take a seat after he wishes Danny good luck."

"Sure thing Sam." Tucker said as him and Danny walked off.

"Girly what are you still doing in yar sweats?" (translation: why haven't you changed yet?)


	12. drama king of death

disclaimer: the only thing I can own up to is the way Em speaks, everything else isn't mine but hell if I owned anything I would want it to be this show so I can change the world. I mean hell have you see how many fans this simple cartoon has…I'm talking the ones that aren't little kids…

chapter 12: Drama King Of Death

"There is no way in HELL you're getting THAT on MY BODY!!" Danny said defensively as Sam and Em both grabbed on to one of his arms and pinned him to the ground while his very supportive friend was video tapping the whole thing.

"Look you got three choices. Number one we tell Walker you're here performing, and you not in disguise must be very easy to set up and be in jail in the ghost zone, number two we dress your self or three you stop being such a big baby and change behind the piano over there." Sam said pointing the corner of the room with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Alright hand it over." Danny said in defeat as he put on the tight trip pants with silver flames and a spike belt, the pockets had spikes lining the pockets and boarded the flames as well he had two spike bracelets and a pure black t-shirt.

"Now that's hot." Em said as she pulled out some pale white pasty foundation.

"After she finished with Danny's make up she did Sam's then a nock came on the door and Danny went transparent.

"Miss Manson your Danny that isn't Mr. Fenton is not in the men's room or the boys changing room where ever he is or isn't tell him you have to get behind the curtain and Mr. Foley you need to go to the sound both and Miss Watson what are you doing back here?" Mr. Lancer said as he held onto a clipboard and had a headset around his head.

"Yes Sir." Em and Tucker said in unison.

Sam walked over to the stage shaking with nerves as she felt a voice in her ear and a body pressed against her back.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone now take a deep breath you look beautiful and your voice is amazing." A smile filled Sam's face she took a breath.

"Miss Manson you can now take the stage." A stage hand said as Lancer was heard giving her introduction.

"With my pleasure I like to introduce to you our second to last song it is called 'Bring me to life' sung by Miss Manson and Danny." A golf clap was heard as the curtains opened.


	13. bring me to life

disclaimer: do I really have to put this here? I mean come this is just getting annoying! I own nothing! I don't own phantom, that is by Butch and I don't own bring me to life, which is sung by Evanecence's beautiful Amy Lee. Just so ya'll know this is my longest chapter it took me six pages to type, I debated to post it as three but I'm lazy so here it is all in one shot.

chapter 13: Bring Me To Life

The dark stage is filled with smoke with cardboard graves on the side a single spot light was put on a vampire bride with no color to her skin.

[vampire bride

_how can you see into my eyes_

_like open doors?_

She steps closer into the light and her shadowed face is shown to be Samantha Manson.

[Sam

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb_

The band kicks the bass of the speakers blue lights flicker like lightening across the stage.

[s

_with out soul_

She rolls her head back intoxicated with determined lavender eyes. she looks into the crowd and a chill is made from the fog covered stage.

[s

_until you find it there _

_and make it back_

_home._

The white stage light fill behind her and the back shadowed figure of an almost six foot man rises next to her out of the fog.

[man

_wake me up_

[s

_wake me up inside_

A light shines on the two of them as blue lights have the same lightning effect and white lights search the grave yard. The man is Danny Phantom and the crowd begins to chatter in shock.

[d

_I cant wake up_

[s

_wake me up inside_

[d

_save me_

[s

_save me from the dark_

"IS THAT INVIS-O-BILL?" Some one called out from the audience.

"NO! THAT'S DANNY PHANTOM!" Another member of the audience called.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH HIM!" Paullina said furiously as she watched Danny place his hands on Sam's hips and her hand on his cheek so he sung into her ear.

[d

_wake me up_

[s

_it's in my blood to run_

[d

_can't wake up_

[s

_before I come to undone_

[d

_save me_

[s

_save me from the nothing I've become_

Danny pushes her away and crazy lights stop and a single spot stands at Sam as the crowd has quieted down.

[s

_now that I know what I'm with out _

_you cant just leave me._

_breath into me and make me breath._

_bring me to life._

The lights have another spaz attack and people began to cheer.

[d

_wake me up_

[s

_wake me up inside_

He grabs her wrist and pulls her close to him, she struggles as if wanting to run away.

[d

_I cant wake up_

[s

_wake me up inside_

She pulls away struggling to get free but he wont let her go.

[d

_save me_

[s

_call my name and save me from the dark_

Pulls close and puts hand over face so calm look over face and looks into eyes. A hypnotized look filled her eyes.

[d

_wake me up_

They step closer to each other gazed looks Danny gives out an evil laugh and Sam stands straighter after looking into the blinding lights of the crowd adding to her nerves.

[s

_it's in my blood to run_

[d

_can't wake up_

Danny puts his hands on her hips and she bites her lip before taking a deep breath to make her next note running out of air due to the restriction on her breathing. She stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth making Danny trying to not laugh.

[s

_before I come to undone_

[d

_save me_

[s

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_bring me to life_

They look into each others eyes and Sam pushes away.

[d

_I've been living a lie there's nothing inside_

[s

_bring me to life_

A single spot sets on Sam she kneels in front of a grave. Facing the back wall so she could pant and take a deep breath. The white lights still back light but the blue lighting stops.

[s

_frozen inside without your touch_

_without your love_

_darling_

She stands up and faces the crowd, walking to the edge of the stage and reaches out as if Danny is out in the crowd.

[s

_only you are the life among the dead_

Sam falls back into the darkness and a spot illuminates Danny alone the rest of the stage is only lit in the fog. Making him seem even ghostlier.

[d

_all of this time I can't believe _

_what I couldn't see_

_in the dark, but you were right in front of me_

A faded spot light hits Sam as she adds her back up and goes out as she stops singing.

[s

_I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems _

_got to open my eyes to everything_

[d

_without a thought, without a voice_

_without a soul, don't let me die here _

_there must be something wrong_

The lights spaz and they walk across the thickly fogged graveyard towards each other.

[s

_bring me to life_

[d

_wake me up_

[s

_wake me up inside_

[d

_I cant wake up_

[s

_wake me up inside_

[d

_save me_

[s

_call my name and save me from the dark_

[d

_wake me up_

They meet in the middle of the stage and their hands lace together. They look deep into each other's eyes and an uncharacteristic smile graces each of their faces. In total bliss Sam looks into the spot light with no fear and smiles deviously.

[s

_its in my blood to run_

[d

_cant wake up_

They pull closer together.

[s

_before I come undone_

[d

_save me_

[s

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_bring me to life_

They circle their arms and drop hands on each other's hips. They three-quarter turn to the audience. But continue to look into each other's eyes breaking the fourth wall.

[d

_I've been living a lie_

_there's nothing inside_

[s

_bring me to life…_

After Sam finished the long note Danny placed his hands on either of her cheeks and kissed her and the crowd went wild. When they pulled away they smiled at each other.

"That was AMAZING!" Sam said exasperated. She beamed as Danny sunk them through the stage on the last cord of the song.


	14. paulina's stellar confidence

disclaimer: Squeal for the destruction of character's hopes and dreams that can only come from my sick and twisted fan fictions. . IF this was my story then it wouldn't be popular at all because of how twisted it would be. Oh and I mean no harm to those who hear the next contestant in their head. I love Tina so this isn't a blow to her by making Paullina sing her music.

chapter 14: Paullina's Stellar Confidence

"Um-well-wow that was Sam Manson and Danny Phantom, every body." The student body president said. He flipped over papers on his clip board before laughing and tossing it over his shoulder. He grab the mike and laughed. "Well I'd like to make a thanks to all the performers that have worked hard; it takes courage to come up here to be utterly humiliated. Well here we have the queen of confidence, hoping that even her high ego can withstand that kind of blow. Anyway you know you hate to love her but here she is anyway…PAULLINA SANDCAZE SINGING 'AINT NO OTHER MAN BUT YOU' BY CHIRISTINA AGULARA!!!!"

A red light filled the stage and a microphone stood in the middle of the stage as the curtains opened. Little bits of red eyeliner covered Paullina's face with little red hearts and stars covered her body sparkling in the stage lights. She had little lines of smudged eyeliner at the corers of her eyes as if she was crying. Her face turned as hard as stone as she looked into the spot light as determination filled her eyes.

[p

_heeeeeayyyeayyyeayyyaaaa_

[voice heard in background

_just do your thing hunny_

[p

_I could feel it from the start_

_couldn't stand to be apart_

_something 'bout you caught my eye_

_something moving deep inside_

A spot his three of Paullina's clones singing back up all in the same skimpy red leathered skirt that hung low on their hips revealing their tiny waist and had one shouldered crop tops made out of the same cheep leather. they matched Paullina's but she had on a tube top and leather pants with quarter sleeves that pulled up her arms and her thigh high boots stayed under her pants.

[p

_I don't know what you did boy_

_but you had it_

_and I've been hooked ever sin-_

Paullina ran off the stage tears stinging her eyes as she covered her mouth like any moment she was about to throw up. She didn't get how the ugly goth girl who didn't even put any effort in her appearance ended up with the man of her dreams.


	15. always on your side

disclaimer: I will own up to the fact that I am destroying the characters of this story but that's all the songs…I couldn't right as well…the show…enough said. so in short I OWN NOTHING! Are you happy I admitted it? This song is sung by Sting and Sheryl Crow.

chapter 15: Always On Your Side

"Way to give one hell of a confident come back!" The President said jokingly. "Any way the judges will you tally your votes?"

Danny and Sam hid under the stage listening unsure if they could sing another round but regardless Sam slid on a black clingy dress that sparkled with a black rose corsage. She panted finally being able to breathe again and amazed she didn't faint in the dress she had on. She pulled out her long hair as Danny had on an all black tux including tie they changed quickly behind separate boxes and Sam quickly touched up their makeup that they sweated the majority off.

"Will Miss Manson and Mr. Phantom come to the stage?" Sam squealed as Danny wrapped his hand on her lower back as he floated them to the stage to appear next to the President making him scream like a little girl as they appeared and the crowd roared with laughter.

"We award you Miss Manson this bouquet and you Mr. Phantom this statue marking you as the winners of the talent show and the record your own cd label. You can talk to Mr. Yatchaguimi about that later, but I'm sure the crowd would love to hear another song that you have prepared!" He said as the crowd cheered.

"We'd love to." Sam said pleasantly as they handed over their prizes to stage hands that gave them hand microphones in place. The back wall was lit with a rose colored filter and a small disco ball hung from center stage sending little rainbows across the walls of the auditorium.

[s

_my yesterdays are all but stopped and neatly put away_

_but every now and then you come to mind_

_cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game_

_when your name was called you found a place to hide_

_when you knew that I was always on your side._

[d

_everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent_

_but my demons and my angels reappeared_

_there are only traces of the man you thought I'd be_

_to afraid to hear the words I'd always feeled_

_leaving you with only questions all these years._

They hold hands at the center of the stage.

[together

_is there someplace far away_

_some place where all is clear?_

_easy to start over_

_with the ones you hold so dear_

[s

_or are we left to wonder all alone eternally_

[t

_this isn't how its really meant to be_

_no it isn't how its really meant to be_

[s

_well they say that love is in the air_

[d

_love is in the air_

[s

_never is it clear how to pull it close_

_and make it stay_

_but butterflies are free to fly_

_and so they fly away._

[t

_and I'm left to carry on wondering why_

_even through it all I'm always on your side_

_is there someplace far away_

_someplace where all is clear?_

_easy to start over_

_with the ones you hold so dear_

[d

_or are you left to wonder all alone eternally_

[t

_this isn't how its really meant to be_

_no it isn't how its really meant to be_

[d

_well they say that love is in the air_

[s

_never is it clear how to pull it close_

_and make it stay_

_but butterflies are free to fly_

_and so they fly away._

[d

_wasn't it you that kept me wondering through this life?_

[s

_when you know that I was always _

[t

_on your side…._

All the contestants came on the stage in their flashy costumes applauding Sam and Danny. (well all but Paullina she was to busy crying in her dressing room that had the camera recording showing all that was going on. tears streamed her face as hopelessness filled her till she felt empty and broken.) They took their prizes and Danny pulled the disappearing act as he flew the two of them to Sam's house laughing the whole way.


	16. run and find a place to hide

disclaimer: okay now before I make this too twisted and so far from reality I beg you to stop reading now…I own nothing but this roller coaster of a story that is about to get out of hand.

chapter 16: Run And Find A Place To Hide

"Danny that was AMAZING!" Sam said as he detransformed.

"It was." He said still thinking about their kiss on stage. The more her thought about it, him and Sam seemed to fit like the moon in the sky or cows and grass. (Hell I'm the one righting this and I warned you its going to get out of hand so I can use my own bloody analogies!)

"We better get off the roof dressed like this. I'm sure your parents are headed back into town from their ghost hunter's retreat realizing that an empty cabin was not training ground." Sam laughed.

They each charged into a set of sweats and smiled tucker rang the door bell about half an hour later.

"Do you realize the hell you raised and how dam heavy this dress is?" He said as he plooped all their costumes on the ground.

"Try wearing it and hitting the notes that I did. I felt like I was going to pass out or die due to lack of oxygen." Sam joked as she led the trio back into the kitchen.

"I mean dam I'm surprised that I was able to get to your house so easily." Tucker said as he sat on a stool by the counter as Danny dug his spoon into the bowl of ice cream in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked with a mouth full of frozen sugar.

"Well they're no reporters banging down the door." Tucker said in shock as he started to sniff around the kitchen.

"Yea why is that? Any time I save you and they have headlines on how your possible the ghost boys girlfriend you never get harassed by reporters.

"The same reason I'm not dressed in pink and spouting my parent's policies, before my grandfather died he wanted me to grow up normal after seeing how snooty my father had become. He is the reason I got to go to public school and why I was allowed to go goth. He's the one that got me the life time restraining order from the press and any tabloid that puts me in it, have a heavy fine to pay me personally." Sam said digging into her own ice cream.

"But out of all this I'm most shocked at the way Danny was actually able to do that death wail." Tucker said stealing Danny's bowl from him and then his spoon and cowing down on the home made cookie dough ice cream.

Danny flicked on the flat screen tv on the wall and flipped the cannels when he flipped to the news.

News cast

_In Massachusetts a new law was passed this morning that it is now illegal to throw cats through the window of your enemies, friends, teachers or relatives. Doing this will result in a 5-10 years in jail debating on the species and age of cat. In more local news Casper High's Talent show winners were Samantha Manson and Danny Phantom. No word as to were the two teens are now but good job kids._

_Dorian isn't that Danny Phantom that ghost kid?_

_Yes I think so Tom._

_How do you think he ended up at that function?_

_Who knows, but isn't she the one who is always being- Well god night everyone this has been the eleven o'clock with Dorian,_

_And Tom._

They flicked off the tv and instantly began laughing hysterically for the next hour it seemed.


	17. dancing by moonlight

disclaimer: I own nothing.

chapter 17: Dancing By Moonlight

The trio landed on a picnic blanket on the roof their heads made up a triangle as they store at the stars. It is about three in the morning the darkest point of night as they watched the shooting stars journey across the sky each taking a dream for the future with them.

"Was it just me or was last night amazing?" Sam said her eyes glazed over with wanting to drupe on her but she wouldn't let her eyes close on such a beautiful sky or pass out in font of two boys, she wasn't stupid. Not to mention she wouldn't live it down.

"Yea, it really is." Danny said looking at Sam battling sleep for himself.

"Hey do you was time it is?" Tucker asked as he shot straight up full of energy.

"My clock says its 3:17 am." Sam said fighting a yawn as she looked at her bat watch.

"That's my time to go. My parents set up to see the sunrise on Saturday mornings." Tucker said as he left through the fire door leaving Danny and Sam on the roof. A cold wind filled the air as Sam shivered, pulling her swear shirt closer to her body.

"Cold?" Danny asked her as if it wasn't blandly obvious.

"A little." Sam said as she bit her lip trying to stop her teeth from chattering. It was freezing for a May night. It was towards the end of their junior year. Danny got up and places his blanket that he had on his legs, he sat next to her and they both laid ridged gazing at the stars. Another star shot across the sky at break neck speed.

"Make a wish." Danny said in Sam's ear that made her jump slightly and smile to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut like a small child and let out a small hum as if saying her wish aloud but not letting the words leave her lips.

The small busted tape player that was playing the radio until it decided it wanted batteries and the orange extension cord wasn't good enough for it, began to let out slow music that wasn't the kind to make you sleep, but make you want to get up and dance. A small smile filled Sam's face as she hummed to the tune, it was sad but sweet and she knew it complete. Sam flexed her back as Danny stood noticing how close their faces were, a whole storm of stars shot across the full moon and her turned to see Sam staring at him with watered eyes.

"You wanna dance?" He said nervously scratching the back of his neck with his normal hesitory stance of insecurity.

"That sounds nice." Sam said with a sweet smile. she held onto his hand and rested her head in the crock of his collar bone and neck. He pulled her close to his body as they smiled at each other. The only thing that ran across Sam and Danny's minds were how that night was truly magical.


	18. random idea why not party

disclaimer: come on people its time to get real! this isn't mine, never was and never will be!

chapter 18: Random Idear; Why Not Party?

The trio decided to spend the weekend at Sam's because of no parents and the only place people weren't hassling them about introducing them to Danny Phantom or getting an autograph. Tucker kept egging Danny and Sam closer together but they wouldn't let him leave in fear of things getting ackweird and the need for a distraction that's not there.

"Why don't we throw a little party?" Sam said unexpectedly while they were watching 'Night Rider'

"Why?" Tucker asked.

"I'm board so get out them phones and invite 10 people and tell them to bring somebody." Sam said pulling out her phone and started typing at a fast paste.

"Uh…Sure" Danny said pulling out his own cell phone.

"Only rule – no jocks." tucker said typing away on his own key pad.

"Number two no Paullina cause other wise she'll end up in the hospital or her drone Star but the others are okay." Sam said seeing Tuckers frown perked up as she snapped her phone shut.

"At 7-10 right?" Danny asked.

"Yea, oh this gives me a chance to wear that new punk out fit!" Sam cheered to herself.

"I call DJ!!" Tucker said jumping to his feet and waving his pda in the air.

"Alright that leaves me and Danny to get snack streamers and remember keep it dreary till eight that is when the drinks will come out."

"I'll call Mike and Alex for some live bands." Danny said as he dialed his phone and went into the other room.

"You do realize you're giving Paullina two reasons to hate you and want to kill you?" Tucker said to Sam as if she wasn't aware.

"And why is that?" Sam asked pretending to act innocent.

"Not only are you throwing a slamming party without her approval or invite but you also sung and made out on stage with Danny Phantom, the love of her life." Tucker said fluttering his eyes in a mock tone.

"And your point?" Sam said with a cocky smile.


	19. is this a party or a funeral

disclaimer: if I owned this why would I be the one to type a fanfic about this show? Ha I got you there. If you're still reading this then you have obviously lost your sanity. Welcome to the club.

warning: Oh and I forgot to add the warning that alcoholic consumption as well as any form of drugs for anyone especially minors is not cool. you will end up doing some freaky stuff that you would never think to do. like making out with a lamppost thinking its your best friend….don't ask that was my brother. I know nothing on this topic personally I swear.

chapter 19: Is This A Party Or A Funeral

Black streamers set across the ceiling with balloons all over the wall. The punch was spiked and colored black. The table cloths and slip covers were pulled out of storage from the Halloween box as well as cobwebs and other pumpkin and bat decorations. It looked like a old mansion unkept at Halloween.

The trio smiled at their work and tucker laughed at his new mixing board that didn't match along with the beater lights and disco ball, but it was going to be one hell of a party.

"Well its 5 I'm going to home to change- oh crap I haven't been home since yesterday morning." Danny said slapping his forehead.

"Well good luck with that dude." tucker said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Danny said in a mock tone.

After the boys left, Sam took the time to take a shower and get lost in her head. She let her mind flash on every fake out make out, the talent show and dancing under the stars till the sun came up.

She came up with the idea of a party so they could play truth or dare and spin the bottle which she knew tuck would instantly bring up in the first five minutes.

She put on a robe and checked the alcoholic content, not much she pressed 5 on the house phone.

"Yellow , Lance I'm having a party so I'll need your bouncers John and Big B, I also need some supplies as well." She said implying drugs and booze.

"Sure thing Sam, took ya long enough ta call." Lance laughed on the other end of the phone in a high pitch girlish voice. (think the guys from that you need a make over show that are so flaming that the nyfd wont touch them cause there's too much damage)

"Yea well I'm in for fun and the rents are out so nows about the best time to have it." Sam laughed.

"Good ya need some, so what ya gonna wear?" He asked more interested in her outfit choice then the fact he was about to give a minor alcohol when the liable parents wont be there.

"I'll send you pics and you'll see...You'll be shocked cause I look like a girl." Sam laughed.

"So what time and date is the party?"

"In an hour today."

"Wow cutting it close." he said in a sing song voice.

"Is that a problem?" Sam asked nervously.

"No just pulling your leg babe. I get off at 9 so I'll come by and hang for a bit. will there be karaoke?" He asked eagerly.

"Yea and I'll save you ' I feel like a woman'" Sam joked.

"Thanks, I'll get right on it. kay!"

"Thanks." Sam said as she hung up the phone laughing thinking about the one hell of a party they were going to have.


	20. bouncers want money

disclaimer: Yes I bought Danny Phantom on E-bay and he is now finally mine!!! Moo-ha-ha-ha-ha-ah! Okay I know I'm nuts to think that but the truth is that it isn't. Are ya happy Lea-chan I admitted it. ::grumbles::

lea-chan: good now loss the 'tude

me: I hate you.

Lea-chan: yea I know ya love me deep down

me: yea deep, deep, deeeep down.

chapter 20: Bouncers Want Money

At half an hour before the part Danny and Tucker Ran into two rather large body guards.

"Sam let us in or DP will get us in! Come on!" Danny called to the house.

Sam opened the door and laughed she knew Danny at 6 feet and two inches and Tucker at 6 feet were still half the size of the Bouncers that were at least 6'6 and 6'8 both with a body that might not fit in the door. You and I forgot to add the warning that alcoholic consumption as well as any form of drugs for anyone especially minors is not cool. You will end up doing some freaky stuff that you would never think to do. Like making out with a lamppost thinking its your best friend….don't ask that was my brother. I know nothing on this topic personally I swear. They wore black shirts and had their arms crossed with a stern look to them.

"It's okay they're hosting this thing with me, now remember the $5 fee is for you to keep ad you collect every set of car keys and only a sober person is aloud to drive and the rules of the bedrooms are only 2nd and 3rd floor no one is aloud in the 4th floor that's my room in the attic and no ones aloud in there." Sam said as Danny and Tucker walked inside.

"Dam girl where did you get an outfit like that?" Tucker said as they walked into the kitchen where several maids were preparing food and beverages for the party.

"What too much?" Sam said with a coy smile as she twirled so that the boys checked out her outfit. She had on a choker halter that had a strap that connected her calor to her black tube top. She had on a pair of leather pants that shinned in the kitchen light that was accented with a three inch spiked belt that matched her thick spiked bracelets that were over her slave gloves. She had on 6 inch ankle breakers and a purple star gems and a black moon gem under each eye. Her sleek black waist length hair was slightly curled with silver sparkles to accent her purple highlights that were in braids. She had on thick black hoops and her silver nose stud shined in the light. She looked truly like a goddess.


	21. friends and alchole dont mix

disclaimer: now that I know you wont believe me if I say this in mine…so I wont.

warning: I know I already added this warning but it needs to be emphasized that alcoholic consumption as well as any form of drugs for anyone especially minors is not cool. you will end up doing some freaky stuff that you would never think to do. like making out with a lamppost thinking its your best friend….don't ask that was my brother. I know nothing on this topic personally I swear.

games: the games that I use are for parties, truth or dare…well that's a duh so I wont explain. then there's spin the bottle another duh and lastly I use the ABC drinking game, this one is when you get a group of 4 -26 people and you have to say the alphabet in clock wise order. the goal is to get from a-z with out stumbling or hesitation because you must take a shot before you say your letter.

chapter 21: Friends And Alcohol Don't Mix!!

The party went expected and people paid off tucker to play only club songs and grind music. People complimented Sam on her voice at the talent show and warned Danny that the Phantom would ruin their relationship.

When tucker got his party wide spin the bottle it seemed to be attracted to Sam because she ended up kissing Em, Valerie, Danny twice and Tucker.

Sam won the ABC drinking game in the end result became completely sloshed. The end result between her and Danny in an arm chair whiled everyone danced in slurred notions except for the smart people who didn't partake in this event.

"Ya noah iyeve alwahs lowed youuu." (translation: you know I've always loved you) Sam said swinging down another drink. "iyeve alwahs beahn twoe skard tah teal you, buat nowe I cant sea whie." (translation: I've always been to scared to tell you, but now I cant see why.)

"Meah Twoe! eah alwahs thought youuu weare butifeal, smahrt nd pweaty." (translation: Me Too! I always thought you were beautiful, smart and pretty.) Danny said pulling her to her feet and they started to dance to the music and laughed drunkenly. Towards the end of the song as they drunkenly slurred to the beat they store into each others eyes and kissed. After there kiss became an all out make out session they regained themselves.

"Eah, eah, noah wat ve s'ould doah." (translation: I, I, know what we should do.) Sam said as she grabbed Danny's hand and led him into the kitchen, they stumbled up the service stair case that led to one of the cracked mirrors in Sam's closet.

She pulled him onto her bed and they furiously began making out. Danny slipped off her shirt and in no time Sam slapped her side table tll she grabbed a glow in the dark neon colored condom.

"Juast sawe yoaw loave meah" (translation: just say you love me.) Sam said handing him the condom tears brimming in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall.

"Moar thane tiea moan lowes dah nieth." (translation: more than the moon loves the night.) Danny said loving deeply into her soul before kissing her passionately.


	22. dude what did you do?

disclaimer: okay I know I should have warn you for that last bit….

lea-chan: ya think?

me: fine…I apologize but I did put this as M for that even if I didn't show anything.

Sam: okay what the hell kind of slut do you think I am? butc h would never agree for that kind of action.

me: how did you get your own free will? sorry let me fix that…there speak out of turn and ill make you say it.

Sam: uh- I'm taking over!

me: oh no you don't::types furiously::

Sam: what are yo- my name is Sam Manson and I want to kill all the whales in the ocean fuck the ozone and…

Lea-chan: don't you think you went far enough?

me: fine I guess you right.

lea-chan: well we all knew that. now wrap this up.

me: I don't own dp and never will. are you happy know that you have destroyed the dreams of a small girl?

lea-chan::cough, cough::yes::cough, cough::

chapter 22: Dude What Did You DO?

"Hey Sam what should we do with all the-" Tucker started to say as he let himself into Sam's room but stopped dead in his tracks to see Danny sitting up and rubbing his head very confused.

"DUDE! What are you doing in my room so eairly in the morning and why the hell is it- WTF?" Danny shifted to see as happily sleeping Sam holding onto his arm. He slipped his arm away and then looked down on his own body.

"Dude you didn't?" Tucker covering his wide shocked eyes as Danny got up randomly grabbing his clothing and throwing it on.

"What the hell happened, I know we drank and danced but I don't remember- Fuck!" Danny said punching his head trying to regain his memories.

"This Didn't Happen! You Danced and Kissed But That's It! If you don't remember then she wont!" Tucker said taking control and tossing Danny's shirt at him.

"But she's a girl! Not any girl the one I'm in love with! Dam IT!" Danny said quickly tossing his shirt on and grabbing Tucker by the shirt.

"Well help me get the other people here go home and then we'll deal with this." Tucker said pointing to the still sleeping Sam. "Dude I told you if you liked her to ask her out and see if the whole date thing wasn't that ackweird. But hell dude you skipped hitting the ball and ended up with a home run!" Tucker cursed him as they left Sam alone in her room.

Sam opened her eyes and sat up clutching the blanket to her chest looking around her room blankly. She was observing the sudden glow the room portray and how much her head was pounding. She fell back onto her bed and started laughing to herself about the irony.


	23. girl what happened?

disclaimer: I'm sorry for talking about myself so much in the disclaimers and for the fact that things get kinda wrong. this show isn't mine but the fan fic and Emily are so you cant have them! Nah! any way on with the show. by the way I apologize for making tucker the bad guy…I just needed a bad guy…for now.

chapter 23: Girl What Happened?

"Alrighty girly get your ass out of bed!" Emily said as she rolled Sam onto the floor. Sam hissed as Emily opened the curtains letting sunlight flood into the room.

"One hell of a party girl. That Kevin from the hockey team had a great body, and O. M.G! Where did your clothing go?" Em babbled on as Sam got to her feet letting the blanket she was tangled in slip off her body and drop to the floor.

"I don't know?" Sam said wide eyed as she scrapped the floor and pulled the blanket to her body looking around deviously trying to recall through her drunken haze what actually happened the night before. Me and dad were dancing and I remember winning that abc game…then I asked Dan if he- Omgah Em please tell me I didn't just do what I though I did and with one of my best friends none the less." Sam ran over to the wall and start to bang her head against the wall while still clutching the blanket to her body.

"Girl please if you did at least you like the guy you lost it to." Em smiled. "Now let's get some clothing on you, besides you never know if it wasn't just a wet dream you had?"

"First I don't do that…but being serious now Em what am I going to do if I did? I don't even remember what happened? I don't even know if we used protection! What if I can be-" Sam put a hand on her stomach and started to freak out.

"Girly Chill! Take a deep breath and breath, that thing over there in the trash can. That amusing shade of neon green, that's a used condom and that on your floor by the bed, yea that silvery case that means that you used protection who ever you were with. Congratulations you are a woman."

"This isn't funny Emily! Does he know? Why and when did he leave? What if I was horrible and every time he sees me he laughs his ass off at me and remembers? What if I just ruined our friendship?" Sam said biting her chipped black nail polish.

"We'll find out by his reaction, if he cant look you in the eye, then he regreats it because he actually is as crazy about you as you are about him you nut job. If he burst out laughing then he remembers you being bad, and if he kisses and hugs you then he doesn't regreat it and thinks he's getting it all the time." Em said as she tossed the box of condoms in the bed side table.

"This isn't one of your comedy acts! this is about me and Dan!" Sam said villently tossing on a pair of ripped blue jeans and a boybeatter (for those who don't know that is a tanktop)

"I find it hysterical!" Em said tossing a pillow at Sam and falling back on the bed laughing.


	24. more freedom

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1503;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 Disclaimer: okay this isnt mine wont be mine and its almost over so why start saying it is now?\par \par warning: my spell checker decided that it hates me so good luck! . By the way I laughed so hard while typing this...it might be fun to try and disiper!\par \par chapter 24: More Freedom\par \par Sam's phone rang as she walked to the kitchen Em following her.\par \par "Sammie-kins it's mother, were going to take a few more days off. Did nana leave for her cruis this morning?" Her mother asked in a cheary voice that made Sam want to vomit.\par \par "Yea, she just left. But I was looking forward to your home coming." Sam lied and sniffled a laugh as Em tried to pull out her nose by taking a spatula and making her nose a foot longer. (Think Panokio from Disney, when ever he lies his nose gets biggger)\par \par "Aw sweety that is so sweet, but we have important bussiness to attend to. Do you think you'll be okay home alone till Thursday? If you miss us that much we'll be on the next plane home!" HEr mother said concerned. probally the only motherly words that had left her mouth for years. While Em was pretending that her foot long nose was a trumpit.\par \par "I think I'll be okay getting by on my own." Sam said dramatically.\par \par "You sure?" Her mother sounded concerned.\par \par "I'm 16 I guess if I dont start learning to take care of myself then I'll never learn." Sam sighed as Em started laughing. "I'll have Em come over. Shes a responsable and well together girl that can help me fugure out how to work the can opener." Sam kicked Em in the ribs as she was dying with laughter on the floor.\par \par "I know it's Sunday but if you want to have a party I'm okay with it. Just call up Lance cause were low on alchole. Mommy loves you!" The line went dead and Sam joined Em laughing so hard it felt like they were getting the shit beatten out of them the way their sides hurt. At this point Danny and Tucker came into the room to see what was going on.\par \par "What happened?" Tucker said as he watched the two girls rolling with laugher both purple in the face clutching their side.\par \par "Her mom called!" Em choked in laughter.\par \par "What is so funny about that?" Tucker said giving Danny the evil eye for his silence.\par \par "We-we can have a part-ty" Sam rolled over and her and Em sat on their knees, using the counters to get on their feet.\par \par "Girly look." Em elbowed Sam in the ribs that were already throbing from laughing so hard. She made her look at Danny to see that he found the tile interesting. "THe guys started cleaning while you still have bed head!" Sam was slightly relived thatshe wasnt going to point out that danny couldnt even look at her.\par \par "I get it, grab a pitchfork and start shoveling out the mess." Sam laughed.\par \par \par 


	25. the clean up

Disclaimer: this isnt mine, never was, never will be...but maybe if i wish really hard?

Warning: Spell checke hates me, and I dont have anything against tucker...I just needed to make a common enemie.

Random Question That I Have To Ask Cause No One Else Has: Why is Em now talking normal?

chapter 25: The Clean Up

"Hey tucker come help me in this room" Em said leaving Danny and Sam on oposite ends of the room her and Tucker where now in, they were still unable to talk to each other.

"Does your boy know what he did to my girl?" She said no beatting around the bush.

"One, shes not your girl. Shes my little sister you just barged in at the beging of the year. Secound they were drunk and they both are head over heals for each other. I told him to ask her out but not do**that**!" Tucker said pushing an armfull of cups into a black trash bag."Plus I bet Sam only put 2 + 2 together when you woke her up and put that idea in her head. You never know, she normaly sleeps naked. It makes her feel free."

"How would you know? Wait you're just going to cover this up?" Em said furiously grabbing the emty can from tucker making him look into her eyes.

"You want it blunt, so here it is. Yes, the used condom isnt there and the sheets have been changed like they always are on Sundays. I'll tell Sam that she had to chase out a couple using her bed and she just crashed before changing into her pjs. I'll set Danny straight too, they wont know the truth. Just like last time I'll cover it up, and dont you dare interfear!" Tucker said making Em back away in fear. "Big Bro Tuck is gonna make it alright."

"But You're Telling A Lie!" Em said pleading as Tucker tied his garbage bag and slammed it on the ground.

"IF YOU DARE WANT TO TALK TO SAM AGAIN WITH OUT BEING TRANSFERED TO ALASKA I WOULDN'T OPEN YOUR MOUTH! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL THEY'VE SEEN! THEY ARE AS FRAGILE AS SMALL CHILDREN! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN, NOT NOW, NOT THIS WAY! I'LL MAKE IT BETTER THE WAY I'VE ALWAYS HAVE!" Tucker said furiously.

"YOU'RE NUTS IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST MANIPULATE THEIR MINDS LIKE THAT! AND IF YOU SUCCED ITS A SIGN THAT YOU ARE A PHYCO!" Em screamed at Tuckeras Danny and Sam came and made an apperance on either door way of the room that Tucker and Em were screaming at each other in, in the middle of the room.

"THEY'RE MENT TO BE, BUT NOT THIS WAY! THEY BOTH FEAR HURTING THE OTHER, SO I'LL MAKE IT SO THEY NEVER DID IT! IT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DOING! IT'S THE ONLY REASSON TAHT SAM HASN'T KILLED HERSELF DUE TO DANNY'S STUPIDITY AND THE REASSON HE CAN KEEP FIGHTING SO THAT HE DOESN' LOSS!" Tucker screamed and looked around fearing himself. As he looked around the fear in his own face couldnt match those of his friends.

"I Can't believe you!" Sam said as tears welded up in her eyes. "I TRUSTED YOU!" She said as she furiously ran to her room.

"SAM!" Tucker called after her.

"Way to be a jerk!" Danny said as he shoved his shoulder following Sam.

"You really made it alright didn't you? I think it's best if you leave." Em said to tucker and then grabbed the sleeve of Danny's sweater. "Hold it right there buster! Where do you think you're going?"

"To see if Sam's okay?" Danny said as if it was obvious.

"Dont you think that you did enough damage?" Em shoved him and Tucker towards the door. As she walked up to the door to Sam's room she stood out infront of the door and took a deep breath, "Ah the taste of misory in the morning. Is there no sweeter taste?" Em smiled as she entred Sam's room.


	26. evil intentions

Disclaimer: If this was mine I'd so be evil enough to make this the main plot, but its not so this fan fic will have to do...ew that rymed.

Side Note: Em is evil and so is Tucker poor Sam and Danny they are the victums. and no spell check...oh well.

chapter 26: Evil Intentions

"Em who can I trust, the thing with Dan and now with Tuck?" Sam said in between sobs that soaked her pillow.

"You can trust me babe. I'm here for you and I'll never hurt you." Em said as she stroke Sam's hair making her sit up and cling to Emily. With a death grip and salty tears that didnt want to end, Em could only hold her and try to make her understand.

"Please lie to me, tell me that it will all be okay and everything will be fine." Sam said as her heart broke over and over again.

"Sweetie love is hard and friendship is trickey so we need to make due with what we can, knowing that the people we let into out haerts will one day hurt us. We will want to forget them or hate them to make the pain barriable, but the truth being told, you dont need to remeber the pain. Only the journey that you shared that took you to where you are now." Em said stroking Sam's hair obsorbing her misory.

"Thanks Em I know I can always count on you." Sam sais wipping her tears. Smugging her checks with black eyelinner that she used to cover her baggey eyes.

"Why dont I finish up cleaning the downstairs and you rest here. Its almost done and I dont mind." Em said as Sam looked at her reflection in the mirror with a large sense of self loathing.

"Thanks Em, you're a true friend." Sam said with a weak forced smile.

Emily closed Sam's door and laughed at her new power flowing through her body.


	27. gothic slut or danny lover

Disclaimer: this is my last chapter I swear. if you are still reading this pat yourself on the back this is the first time i've fully finished a story and here you are still reading even though i have no spell check and i dont own this show. now i know you want to click that little button on the left bottom of the scream and tell me i'm off my rocker.

Side Note: Do you ever hate the feeling when you have to go back to something that you really dont want to. but it would just be worse if you avoided it? well sam has bit the bullet and this is monday at school.

chapter 27: Gothic Slut or Danny Lover?

Monday morning was very ackward, for the first time since middle school the trio all took their own way to school. Avoiding the paths of the others. When they got there, there were flyers all over the walls the top picture was of Sam kissing Phantom and the bottom was of her grind dancing with Fenton at the party. The caption that seperated the two of them said 'Gothic Slut or Danny Lover?'

Sam got so pissed she ripped up each picture on the wall and ended up shoving Paulina into a trash can when she saw her taping up more flyers in the hall way. Danny and Tucker were helpless on what to do and say, on top of that Em was no where to be found. All they could do was fall apart.

after school

Sam marched up to Paulina who was sitting on a table for out door lunch surrounded by her droans all laughing when sam therw a fist full of colorful flyers that were torn into peices. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?" Sam siad furious.

"Oh, look girls look she's not grateful for my prestent and after all the time I took to put it together for her." Paulina said in a mock-sarcasm while her droans all laughed.

"CUT THE SHIT! NOW START TALKING OR START RUNNING!" Sam said threatening her with a fist.

"What do you mean? You dont want the whole school knowing you're hurting your best friend that you deny that you're in love with and the savior of our town in one shoot?" Paulina said as if she was talking to a two year old.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?" Sam said her fist bleeding sue to the tight fist that she had made.

"I have inside sources that tell me you went up stairs with your supposal 'just a friend' and hell why would the highschool hottie and town hunk both like you unless you were giving some extra side serveces." Paulina said in a bring it voice.

"ARGH!" Sam spat in Paulina's face and the girls gasphed. Some one had screamed "FIGHT!" nxt thing sam knew she was on top of Paulina and she was pulling at Sam's hair as she beat her ribs into Paulina's rib cage.

"SAM STOP!!" Tucker had shoved his way through the crowd as he pulled her off kicking and punching. Palina straightened herself up and flattened her hair.

"WHY SO YOU CAN COVER THIS UP TOO? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?" Sam shouted

"The one that dosent want to see you hurting." Tucker said holding her wrist making her look him in the eye. The crowd started to thin out and it was mainly Paulina and her team of bimbos.

"I know and I'm sorry, what I did to you guys were unforgiveanble. I'm sorry, you're my little sis and I dont want to see you getting hurt.

"Thanks Tuck. I guess I can depend on you." Sam said giving him a hug.

"Awww how sweet, so you're just the pass around toy around the lossers." Paulina laughed.

"Dont bother Sam, shes not even worth it." A disembodied voice said.

"Oh Danny your girl is two timing you or should I say three or more? she is the slut of the Goth." Paulina said slighly wonded that she was not worth a fight,

"Shes not my girl friend, shes Fentons, but thats private and you have no bussiness interfering. Just because you sleep with every guy that so much as looks at you, dosnt mean that Sam is the same way. Shes a really nice girl and if you get a chance to meet hurt you cant help but fall in love with her. Fenton's a lucky kid." Danny said standing next to Sam as she stod there looking at him in wonderment.

"Really?" Sam said stary eyed.

"Yea, and Dan's really sorry for what happended and wants a secound chance if you'll give it to him." He said looking into her eyes filled with love.

"But nothing went wrong." Sam smiled.

"Hey Dan how about a lift?" Tucker said as the two boys held onto Sam's hands and they took off. the three of them flew into the fadining sun.

Me: But wiat your wondreing about Emily's Ghost powers and how they're going to hide their relationship from the world? well i guess i'll have to make the part two. but you know that i'm lazy and if enough people bug me for it then i will. till then this is demond dancer . Tudals.


End file.
